Nuevo Comienzo
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: Desde hace unos meses el mismo sueño invade a Edward todas las noches. Sabía perfectamente que había llegado la hora, que esa noche era especial. Y también sabía que una vez se cumpliera ese sueño, no volvería a sentir la soledad. One-shot RoyxEd


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Comienzo<strong>

Suspiró mientras observaba con un dejo de tristeza surcado en su rostro, el inmenso parque que se hallaba frente al balconcito donde estaba parado, con sus brazos apoyados en la baranda.

Escuchaba sin escuchar los sonidos que profesaba su hermano menor dentro de la habitación, mientras preparaba las maletas para partir a su hogar.

Esa palabra le resultaba extraña, pues él no tenía hogar, a diferencia de su hermano. Él no tenía nada, solo una maleta, y las ganas de vivir. Su hermano tenía a Winry, su amiga de la infancia, recientemente convertida en su novia. A pesar de que no sólo estarían ellos dos, siendo la abuela de Winry la tercera compañía, Edward no dejó de sentirse un poco culpable por excluirse de esa manera. Había tratado de explicarle a Alphonse que eran mejor tres que cuatro, pero su hermano pequeño se había negado rotundamente a su ausencia. Era de esperarse, después de todo el año nuevo se festejaba en familia.

Una ligera brisa lo hizo estremecer. O quizá se debía de la decisión que había tomado, junto con la culpabilidad palpable en su rostro.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Bien sabía Alphonse que cuando a un Elric se le presentaba un enigma, no paraba de investigar hasta resolverlo. Y eso es lo que Edward pensaba hacer.

Desde hacía unos meses atrás soñaba casi todas las noches el mismo sueño, y muy en el fondo, sabía que alguien más lo soñaba igual que él. También sabía que se llevaba a cabo la noche de año viejo, cuando el reloj marcara el comienzo de un nuevo año. Y el tener esa certeza, lo llenó de esperanza. Ya no se sentía solo, pues sabía que esa noche era especial. Y que a pesar de encontrarse solo, no se sentía de esa manera.

Retrocedió un paso para voltear y observar, siguió con su vista al joven que no paraba de acomodar la ropa en las maletas, muy ansioso y nervioso como para detenerse en su labor de ordenar, desordenar y volver a ordenar.

Edward lo miró con cariño. Estaba muy feliz por él, y no pensaba empañar esa felicidad. Sería cuidadoso y lo suficientemente perseverante para demostrarle que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, que se trataba de su destino.

—Alphonse —llamó—. Tenemos que hablar.

Su hermano se detuvo en su ir y venir, para mirarlo con una ceja en alto, de manera inquisidora. Su semblante se llenó de preocupación, seguramente al contemplar la resolución en los ojos de su interlocutor.

—No de nuevo, hermano. Por favor, no me hagas esto. —susurró bajito. Su intuición le decía que algo no iba bien, ni iba a andarlo.

—Siéntate, Alphonse.

El mas joven así lo hizo.

—Y escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte a continuación, como eres mi hermano, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo, y no voy a darte excusas pobres ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir con eso?

—Que no iré a Rizembul. Que irás tú solo a la casa de la abuela y Winry, y que disfrutarás de la fiesta junto con ellas.

—¿Pero porqué? ¿Por qué me querés dejar solo?—gritó colérico. Su intuición no había fallado, estaba tan enojado como triste y temeroso, y de antemano sabía que no iba a poder cambiar la decisión ya tomada—. Por lo menos, ten la decencia de explicármelo, de lo contrario, si tú te quedas, me quedaré yo también —finalizó colocándose de brazos cruzados, parado de su asiento por el exabrupto.

Edward comenzó a perder la paciencia, que nunca fue su gran virtud. Inhaló profundo, y con voz tensa, comenzó su discurso:

—Primero: siéntate. O lo haré yo de manera poco amable —sonrió satisfecho al ver logrado su primer objetivo—. Bien, ahora escúchame bien, porque puede que te parezca una locura, y no pienso repetir todo de nuevo si te pierdes.  
>»Esto comenzó aproximadamente en el mes de Abril. Una noche, como cualquier otra, soñé. Algo común pero extraño a la vez. Lo común era el sueño. O por lo menos así me parecía. Lo extraño, era que pudiera recordarlo con tanta nitidez como que tú y yo nos encontramos en esta habitación. Lo ignoré. Pero a las pocas noches, volví a soñar lo mismo, y, como la vez anterior, por la mañana me despertaba recordando todos los detalles. Eso empezó a asustarme, porque recordar sabores, texturas y demás, siendo todo tan real, no era algo común, quizá estuviera enloqueciendo. Pero a pesar de todo, me obligué a ignorarlo. Cuando todas las noches siguientes soñaba con lo mismo, el pánico me atacó de tal manera, que fui a la biblioteca Central en busca de respuestas. Obviamente, no las encontré. No la mayoría, mejor dicho.<br>Lo único que pude rescatar de un libro de esoterismo, es que parecía ser un sueño diferente, producto de una conexión, y que quería demostrarme algo. Como no creo en esas cosas, empecé a investigar mis sueños cuando soñaba a la noche. Era medio raro, porque me sentía como si fuese transportado desde mi cama hasta el lugar donde se desarrollaba todo. Tomé el consejo del libro que hacía referencia a profundizar el sueño.  
>Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que conocía mi entorno. Estaba en el parque al oeste de Central, el que está cerca de esas tiendas de dulces que tanto nos gustan. Ese parque es inmenso, y justo en el centro, rodeado por bancos de madera dispuestos en círculo de manera que miren al mismo lugar, se encuentra un hermoso estanque cuyos bordes están llenos de piedras, que a su vez se puede cruzar mediante el puente también hecho en madera. En ese puente, se le puede dar de comer a los peces de colores que habitan, acostumbrados de ver a las personas caminar en su entorno. Pues, ahí me encuentro yo. Camino por el parque, encuentro los bancos, el estanque, el puente, y me detengo a observar. No hay nadie, pero siento que no estoy solo.<br>Camino por el puente, deteniéndome en el centro, para mirar hacia abajo, a los peces. De pronto, siento, además de no estar solo, que alguien se acerca. Escucho pasos, suaves y firmes, al comienzo del puente, por el extremo opuesto al que yo crucé. No siento miedo, solo curiosidad, pero no puedo dejar de observar el estanque. Ahora no sólo veo mi reflejo, sino que también el de alguien más. Se acerca lentamente hacia mí, y posa su mano sobre la mía, que aferraba la barandilla del puente. Levanto la vista para encarar a esa persona, pero no logro distinguir su rostro. Es como si lo conociera, pero a la vez no. Me sonríe con seguridad, y yo sonrío en respuesta, la tensión alejándose para siempre de mí. Nos damos la mano, y caminamos por el puente, para llegar a los bancos de madera, por el extremo que yo ingresé. Pero no nos sentamos, sólo nos miramos y sonreímos. Siento que me susurra algo, unas palabras tiernas y sinceras, pero no sé lo que dicen. Por último, caminamos juntos sin rumbo fijo por el parque, y ahí es cuando poco a poco el sueño se va desvaneciendo, y me despierto.  
>Lo interesante es que cuando comencé a soñarlo, sólo podía divisar el parque, luego, con las noches, pude atravesarlo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi sueño avanzaba. Hasta llegar a este punto. Ya no dispongo de más tiempo, hoy es la noche en que tengo la certeza de que se cumplirá.<p>

Edward observaba con ojos soñadores al parque frente al hotel en donde se hallaban. Había vuelto al balcón mientras relataba su sueño, y Alphonse, absorto escuchando sus palabras, lo había seguido en silencio para no perderse detalle alguno. Ahora parecía encontrarse tan interesado como él.

—¿No sabes quién es la persona?

—No, sólo sé que es un hombre alto. Pero no le vi el rostro. Si dispusiera de más tiempo, podría averiguarlo. Pero es mejor que esa incógnita quede para el final. Lo prefiero así, hoy lo sabré.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que hoy es la fecha, hermano?

—En el parque hay un inmenso reloj, que no sólo anuncia la hora, sino que el día también. Sábado treinta y uno. Y marcaba las once y media. Sé que es esta noche hermano, y créeme, estaré ahí para ponerle fin a esto.

Y Alphonse sabía que así sería. Suspiró resignado.

—Está bien. Sé que te mueres por saberlo. No voy a prohibirte ir. Me iré a Rizenbul, pero apenas descubras las respuestas vinculadas a tu sueño, me llamas. ¿Entendiste?

—Si, mamá.

Y juntos compartieron la última carcajada del año.

* * *

><p>Edward volvió a mirar el reloj: las diez y media. Cada vez faltaba menos. Horas atrás se había despedido de Alphonse en el andén antes de abordar el tren, donde curiosamente, se había encontrado con sus amigos del trabajo. El señor Hughes, Mustang, hasta Breda, Falman, Fury, Hawkeye y Havoc habían asistido. Todos se sorprendieron de no verlo partir junto a su hermano, pero no pusieron objeciones cuando les dijo que tenía asuntos que atender. Rechazó cortésmente la oferta de Hughes de pasar la noche en su casa junto a su familia, y se despidió de todos deseándoles buen comienzo de año. Le pareció que Mustang lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose el porqué de su actitud tan extraña, pero no dijo nada. Edward así lo prefirió.<p>

Ya eran las once cuando salió del pequeño hotel donde se alojaba en Central. Caminando, al parque llegaría en los próximos quince o veinte minutos, dándole tiempo para estar a las once y media en el puente. Se sentía ansioso, pero no se arrepintió en ningún momento de su decisión.

Iba vestido completamente de negro, a excepción de un tapado largo y rojo. La noche era tan perfecta como la de su sueño: las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, y el aire fresco le renovaba las energías.

No había nadie en la calle, pero no tenía miedo. Caminó relajadamente por las avenidas, mirando curiosamente alrededor, descubriendo que así era como todo ocurría en su sueño.

Divisó el parque y consultó su reloj: exactamente las once y cuarto de la noche. Estaba más que puntual. Caminó por la vereda que bordeaba los árboles de ese lugar tan hermoso, tan parecido a un bosque, y divisó un pequeño camino de tierra decorado con pequeñas piedras blancas. Once y veinte y ya se encontraba en el centro del parque, observando el agua cristalina llena de peces, y enfrente, el puente de madera. Rodeó el brillante estanque para situarse al comienzo del puente. De pronto, se sintió nervioso. La causa de su nerviosismo se debía a que la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, era la misma que lo invadía cuando dormía plácidamente en su cama. Alguien estaba cerca, podía saberlo con total certeza. Sin embargo, tal y como en su sueño, caminó despacio hasta llegar al centro del puente, y miró hacia abajo para observar los peces de colores, a la espera de la persona que lo acompañaría esa noche.

Su reloj de pulsera hizo un leve _pip_ indicándole que eran ya las once y media. Lo había programado para estar seguro. No estaba asustado, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si la persona a la que esperaba iba a asistir a su encuentro. Quizá lo vio ingresar al parque y luego se fue por donde había venido.

Desechó esa idea de inmediato sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. No se sentía solo, por ende, pronto alguien vendría a buscarlo.

Y así fue.

Primero escuchó el viento en los árboles, y un sonido suave de pisadas en el césped. Luego, unos pasos lejanos, que bordeaban el estanque. No demoró en sentir una presencia en el puente, y esos pasos aún más cercanos, lentos pero seguros, a su encuentro. La ansiedad comenzó a carcomerlo. Veía en el reflejo del agua como la silueta se acercaba. Sentía que pasaban décadas antes de que los pasos se detuvieran a su lado y una mano se posara sobre la suya.

Juntando todo su valor, Edward levantó la cabeza y alzó la vista para conocer al recién llegado, sabiendo de quién se trataba antes de mirarlo. Siempre lo había sabido, sólo que no había podido mirar con claridad ni seguir las señales que lo rodeaban.

El hombre frente a él sonrió. Edward sonrió en respuesta, girando su cuerpo para encararlo, y entrelazar su mano con la del moreno alto que lo miraba fijamente.

Sin mediar palabra, tomados de la mano, caminaron de vuelta por el puente, hasta encontrarse con los bancos de madera. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse detenido, no se sentaron. Se volvieron a observar en silencio.

—Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento, Edward —susurró cálidamente Roy Mustang—. Sabía que eras tú. Y estoy feliz por ello.

—Lo sé. Yo también sabía que eras la persona que me acompañaría en el puente. No me arrepiento de haber venido.

Roy sonrió en respuesta, y se acercó más a él.

—¿Desde cuándo sueñas conmigo? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Desde hace unos meses. Al principio me asusté, pero después sentí curiosidad. Y ahora lo que siento es mucha alegría.

—Ya no me siento solo —dijeron al unísono.

Ambos rieron levemente por el comentario, y el más joven se acercó para abrazar al mayor.

—Estoy feliz, Roy. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento completo.

—Yo también.

En ese momento, el inmenso reloj que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición, comenzó a sonar, anunciando el comienzo del nuevo año.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ed. —susurró el mayor tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla, para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Feliz año nuevo, Roy.

Y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, que iluminaron el parque de una manera tan mágica que parecía un cuento de hadas.

—¿Sabes como sigue el sueño?

—No, pero podemos averiguarlo —dijo alegremente el rubio, tomando la mano de su compañero—. Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen final.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida del parque, con los fuegos artificiales sonando y brillando a su alrededor.

—¿Y tú hace cuánto tiempo que tienes este sueño? —preguntó curioso el menor.

—Desde que te conocí, sólo que a veces lo recordaba, y a veces no. Este año se hizo más nítido y repetitivo y pude darme cuenta de que no era algo normal. Pero no estaba asustado.

Edward sonrió complacido, y juntos salieron del parque, sin rumbo fijo, pero seguros de que ese sería un nuevo comienzo. El comienzo de algo más que un simple año.

* * *

><p>—¿Quién era, Al? —preguntó una preocupada Winry, mirando el reloj de la pared.<p>

—Mi hermano.

—¿Le pasó algo? ¡Son más de la una!

—No, todo está bien. Sólo confirmó mis sospechas. A la mañana te cuento.

* * *

><p>—¿Con quién hablabas?<p>

—¿Qué te importa, bastardo? Cállate y ven a la cama.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh, enano? —ronroneó en el cuello del rubio, abrazado cariñosamente a él.

—¿Sabes? No me gusta tu hotel. Quédate en mi casa, para siempre.

—Trato hecho.

Besó con cariño a su pareja, y se recostó en su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Ed. Sueña conmigo.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos ahí.

Abrazados en la amplia y cómoda cama, se dejaron guiar al mundo de los sueños, donde sabían que se encontrarían todas las noches, cumpliendo las demandas de sus corazones.

Y así se dio el comienzo de un nuevo año, donde dos almas pudieron encontrarse en el mundo real cumpliendo sus deseos más profundos nacidos del mundo de los sueños.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! ¡Les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año!<strong>

Para conmemorar esta fecha, hice este pequeño shot. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!


End file.
